Tell Me That You're Alright
by littledropofrain
Summary: Dan notices everything about Phil, especially when he looks broken. Dan fixes him with bubble baths and cuddles, chinese food and kisses.


_This is for a prompt/request on tumblr: phan being cute in a bubble bath. It was only supposed to be a paragraph but I continued it. Loosely based off of this gif: **tinyurl com ooqqpuh**  
_

* * *

As the tap was running Phil dipped his toes into the warm water, ensuring it was the right temperature. Phil then proceeded to sit down in the bubbly tub. Dan was still getting undressed and pondering on how oddly quiet Phil was. Near the end of the radio show, he had began to jumble his words, which worried Dan.

Dan did that from time to time but usually it was his anxious mind to blame. Phil never got nervous, and when he did, he was always cute and pouty about it and really didn't show it to the audience. This time, Phil simply went silent and wouldn't smile.

Phil was playing with the soap suds in his fingers and looked a little out of it. Dan sighed and held out his hand trying to get Phil's attention.

"Are you going to help me in or am I have to do it myself? Which will most likely end in my falling and killing and/or maiming one or both of us." Dan asked, trying to get Phil to at least look at him. This earned a small smile from Phil, like he had put on to say goodbye the the audience. It wasn't a true Phil smile, not with teeth and a sneaky tongue peeking out, but it was one Dan would accept for the time being.

Phil helped him in the tub the best he could and sat Dan down between his legs, allowing him to wrap his arms around him. He held him inexplicably but welcomely tight. Dan leaned back against Phil's warm body, and took one of the hands that was around his torso in his own. Their hands danced between each others. Phil nuzzled his face into the nape of Dan's neck, breathing slowly and breathing him in. He needed to be this close to him right now.

Phil began to leave small kisses along the back of Dan's neck, but still not saying a word. Dan decided to speak up, despite the fact that it could break the beautiful relaxing moment they were having.

"You know at the end of the radio show, how you said you were alright, despite looking like a kicked puppy?" Dan said quietly. Phil froze for a second, and then returned to kissing Dans neck. Dan twitched slightly, knowing Phil's ruse was to distract him with kisses in his most sensitive area.

"Phil, I know you weren't okay. You started jumbling you words and you never do that. I only do it because I'm an awkward human being." Phil stopped and rested his head against the back of Dans. He sighed inwardly and looked down.

"I missed you." Phil breathed out. Dan leaned over and turned his head around so he could look at his boyfriend.

"I was right there Phil. Not even two steps away." Phil shook his head stubbornly.

"No. I mean I missed us. I missed the you when you're alone with me and not on live radio. The one I can openly snuggle and hold hands with." Phil took a deep breath as his voice cracked. Dan squeezed his best friends hand. "It just sort of hit me and I don't know why it bothered me as much as it did." Phil sniffled and wiped his lower eye lid. Dan almost yelled at him to not cry. He hated seeing his ever happy Phil cry. Dan turned around in the tub took Phil's face in his hands.

"Phil..." he whispered, not knowing what to say. He wrapped his arms around him as best he could. Phil was always happy and okay with keeping them a secret. Maybe he had it bottled up inside for too long. Four years was a long time to keep an ever present secret.

"I'm being silly and emotional. I'm sorry Bear. I ruined a perfectly good night" Phil laughed slightly, pulling back. Dan shook his head with a grin growing on his face.

"No. You're allowed to be emotional you turnip. Look at me. I'm literally the poster boy for existential crises. You're allowed to have a bit of one once in a while." Phil giggled a little but kept his eyes locked on their connected hands. Dan's smile faded slightly. "And if you…" he bit his lip "...want to do things like that in public, we can."

Phil shook his head. "It doesn't make you feel comfortable. I can see that and I know why and it's okay." Dan nodded slightly, looking up through his curling bangs. Phil smiled at him, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"We have to cheer ourselves up now. We can't go on being mopey all night." Dan crinkled his eyes mischievously. Phil splashed some of the water at him. "Not like that Bear." Dan pouted and turned back around. He resumed his earlier position of being wrapped in Phil's arms. He pretended to be angry but he truly wasn't.

They sat there for a while, realizing this was what made them happy. They liked silently being in each others presence. The tension of Phils sadness had faded, leaving a perfect atmosphere for cuddling. Phil kissed Dans cheek occasionally, trailing down his face to his jawline. Dan enjoyed it but knew nothing more would come of that right now, because when Phil wanted to cuddle, they cuddled and nothing else.

After about fifteen minutes of Dan running his hand up Phil's arm lightly and Phil leaving soft pecks all over the side of his face, Phil noticed the water getting cold. He also realized Dan was practically asleep in his arms.  
"Dan…" he murmured, nudging him slightly. Dan moaned in protest. "Too comfortable…"

Phil held back a chuckle and took a mixture of soap suds and water in his hands, pouring it on Dans head of hobbit hair. Dan gasped and sat up quickly

"You twat! That's freezing!" Dan yelled, sounding pissed. Dan pressed his lips together and splashed his boyfriend back. Phil squealed as the cool water hit him in the face. Squeals and laughter filled the bathroom until Phil pulled Dan close, surrendering to their silly game. Dan bit his lip and looked into Phil's electric blue eyes as he stopped his breathless laughter. Phil pulled him nearer and brushed him nose against Dan's once before catching his lips with his own. He kissed him softly, wrapping his arms around his naked torso. Dan smiled against Phil, and kissed him again.

Dan had almost forgotten how cold the water was getting with warmth Phil spreading throughout him with a simple kiss.  
Phil pulled back with a sigh. "We have to get out before we freeze." he wanted to stand up but restrained by his pouting boyfriend. Dan was nearly on top of him now. He kissed him feverously to ensure he stayed put. Phil abandoned the idea of getting up for a moment but then pulled back again. "Bear please. We can order.." he trailed off as Dan kissed a sensitive spot on his neck. "I hate you.." he whispered, earning a grin from his evil boyfriend

The continued this until Dan started to shake from the cold water. "Come on, lets go order chinese and watch more Teen Wolf" Phil said, holding his shaking boyfriend. Dan knew that Phil was right this time and nodded. Phil got out first, wrapping himself in a towel and then wrapped his boyfriend in a towel.

* * *

About an hour later, Dan was emptying the chinese food bag onto the coffee table. His boyfriend was flipping through the Teen Wolf boxset, trying to determine which disc they were on. Dan grabbed his vitamin water and curry noodles and sat next to his boyfriend.

"The disc's in the player silly." Dan chuckled, pressing play. Phil grabbed the box of egg rolls and leaned back on the way through the episode, Dan found himself in Phil's arms again, lying down and watching Stiles, Scott and Allison debate on whether they should kill Jackson outside the police van. Phil was pouting.

"You can't kill him even if he is a dick!" Dan yelled at the tv. Phil chuckled and kissed the back of his head.

"They won't. He's in the next episode." Phil stated as Dan rolled his eyes.

"Thank you spoiler alert." Phil grinned, wrapping the blanket tighter around them.

Later in the episode, Dan noticed Phil was out like a light. He lowered the volume for the remaining minutes of the episode. He shut it off and rolled over to face Phil's tranquil sleeping face. He nuzzled against his chest, whispering a quiet "I love you." before falling off to sleep.


End file.
